Regras
'Regras da Casa' Auto-controle: Realizado em situações desesperadoras, como por exemplo, enfrentando morte iminente. É um teste de vontade onde se adicionam modificadores de moral ao resultado. Se o personagem possuir marcialidade ''pode usá-la ao invés da jogada de salvamento. A CD é 15 mais a diferença de ND do imigo a ser enfrentado. Exemplo: : Copérnico (mago 5) terá que fazer um teste de auto-controle por ''Morte Iminente contra a oponente Yushka (Bárbara 8) e sua montante. A diferença do ND é +3, logo, 3+15 = CD18. Caso o ND de Yushka fosse 4 isso facilitaria o teste do mago que ficaria com CD 14, pois a diferença do ND é -1. Cansaço: Um personagem pode lutar initerruptamente por um valor de raodas equivalente a sua constituição. Nas rodadas subsequentes, deverá realizar um teste de fortitude contra CD 12 que aumenta em um ponto a cada rodada a partir dessa. Ao falhar, o personagem estará fatigado. Nesse momento, ele poderá lutar com os efeitos da fadiga por rodadas equivalentes ao seu valor de constituição. Na rodada subsequente ele começará o teste novamente mas dessa vez o valor inicial da CD é 16. Ao falhar o personagem estará exausto. O talento Vigor ''fornece bônus para esses testes. '''Classe de Armadura (CA)': A princípio, a regra de CA é a quase a mesma mas existem alguns detalhes a serem considerados, que definem como sucedeu o golpe. Em Nobila existe uma especificação se o golpe foi esquivado ou acertou um item de defesa. Considere que o valor base da CA que é 10 é a chance natural de erro. Se sucedem na seguinte ordem: esquiva, escudo, arma na defensiva, armadura e demais. Divergência de Regras: Quando houver divergência de regras entre jogadores e o Mestre em um momento de combate ou cena de grande intensidade o Mestre pode postergar a procura no livro de regras para após o termino dos mesmos. Optando dessa maneira ele deve harbitrar por qual escolha utilizar: a dele próprio ou a apresentada pelo jogador. No caso de ter optado por sua escolha e esta provar-se errada os participantes da cena em questão ganham 1 ponto de ação cada um. Itens de Defesa: Caso a armadura, escudo, ou arma sendo usada como defesa, seja atingida durante um ataque deve-se tomar alguns procedimentos. Primeiramente, subtraia a RD do dano sofrido que caso ultrapassado, desconte o dano seguinte como dano à armadura. Se superado a RD do material, metade do dano é inflingido no item e a outra metade no personagem. Magias de Morte Instantânea: são de difícil encontro e proibidas pela Escola Arcana. Em caso de denúncia ao Império, o mesmo pode deslocar uma Tormanore, que é a convocação de 1/4 do efetivo mágico Dratoriano para eliminar o arcano em questão. Além do mais, em termos de regras essas magias podem conceder um nível negativo ao seu utilizador. É feita uma rolagem de percentagem onde existe 5% de chance por nível da magia inflingir a penalidade ao conjurador. Este necessitará vencer um teste de Fortitude/Vontade equivalente ao aplicado ao alvo da magia. Pontos de vida negativos: quando o personagem estiver com 0 pontos de vida ele não cai imediatamente inconsciente e também não morre imediatamente aos -10. Ao zerar ele deve realizar testes de fortitude com CD 10 mais um adicional por cada ponto de vida perdido para se manter consciente. Mesmo assim ele estará fatigado e sangrando (perde 1 PV por rodada até utilizar a perícia cura). Ao atingir -10 pontos de vida ele estará na condição a beira da morte e stará''exausto''. Ele possui ainda um total equivalente ao seu dado de vida mais alto mais seu bônus de constituição em PVs porém deve realizar testes de Fortitude como os anteriormente realizados só que dessa vez a CD inicia em 20. Não existe a chance de estabilizar sozinho o sangramento como no D&D padrão. Se o personagem possuir o talento Vigor os bônus são adicionados nos testes. Essa regra vale para todos os personagens dos jogadores e PdMs importantes. Esta regra não vale para PdMs com PVs abaixo de 5. Para estes utilize a regra padrão. Então, um bárbaro nível 1 com 18 de constituição só morrerá com -27 pontos de vida. : Por trás das cortinas: Além de difícultar a morte em Nobilia, essa regra dá mais realismo, por introduzir a questão dos modificadores na luta. No D&D tradicional o personagem pode estar com 1% da vida e continuar lutando da mesma forma como se recém tivesse começado o combate. Além do mais, era necessário equilibrar de alguma forma com o fato de que a ressurreição é quase inexistente. : Não me entrego! ': Se o personagem gastar um ponto de ação quando estiver com pontos negativos ele obeterá duas recompensas: não terá o efeito ''fadiga durante a condição morrendo ''e durante ''beira da morte só estará fatigado ''ao invés de ''exausto. '''Ressurreição: Existe a maligna e a benigna. Para evitar a banalização desse evento, ele está reservado a líderes supremos do estado e heróis que detenham grande mérito, podenso ser utilizada somente uma vez em cada pessoa. O alvo a ser ressucitado precisa ter chamado a atenção de alguma forma da força superior que concederá o seu retorno. Em termos de regras ela também custa 10x o preço em componentes materiais. Morte Iminente: Ao perceber que está sob uma força superior que provavelmente resultará em sua morte o personagem tentará fugir de qualquer forma. É necessário ter ciência do poder de fogo inimigo. Quando ele estiver com 20% da vida e estiver sob ameaça que possa resultar em superar o seu total de vida, ele baterá em retirada como se estivesse sob o efeito da magia medo. Para não ser subjugado pela emoção, o personagem deverá realizar um teste de auto-controle. ''Segue um exemplo: : Scarlatti (bardo 3, halfling, PV:15) dormia aos pés de uma fogueira quando foi surpreendido por 6 bandoleiros goblins ao seu redor. Eles ordenam que ele não se mexa. Desobedecendo, Scarlatti se levantar provocando ataques de oportunidade. Os goblins usam espadas curtas de 1d3 e no total causam 12 pontos de dano, deixando Scarlatti com 3 PV, exatamente 20% de sua vida total. Imediatamente ele deve vencer um teste de auto-controle ou sairá correndo para longe dos goblins. '''Rolagem do dado de vida:' Caso o resultado possua um valor inferior a sua metade refaz-se a jogada. 'Regras de Interpretação' Desligamento de Personagens: Quando um personagem tomar um rumo totalmente contrastante com o grupo o mestre pode solicitar que o jogador abandone seu personagem e ele se tornará um PdM. A princípio, tal consequência só ocorrerá caso a tendência de ambos torne impossível a convivência mas fatores de história podem interfirir, como no caso de um personagem entrar em reclusão em um mosteiro enquanto o grupo parte para uma cruzada distante. Liberdade de escolhas: Não é permitido sob nenhuma hipótese intromissão, por outros jogadores ou o mestre, na interpretação do jogador ou um PdM, ou nas suas tomadas de escolhas, devido a subjetividade em questão. Cabe ao mestre apenas julgar se sua tendência pode ou não ser afetada. Por trás das cortinas: uma prática muito comum em mesas com interpretação mas que com o passar do tempo se mostrou incômoda e descortez. Cabe a cada pessoa a responsabilidade por seu personagem e no caso do mestre os PdMs. Essa regra evita que os jogadores se sintam cerceados de liberdade quanto a atuação. Portanto, não existe maneira correta de interpretar um paladino, mas dependendo da atitude cometida ele perderá seus poderes e o título. Múltiplos personagens: É encorajado ter mais de um personagem na mesma campanha. A princípio, os mesmo não devem se encontrar evitando monólogos do jogador mas podem haver exceções. Isto serve para que caso o personagem principal venha a morrer ou se transforme em PdM, exista uma rápida opção para substituí-lo. Perícias Sociais: Todas as perícias sociais dependem de um mínimo de interpretação, não sendo somente a rolagem de dados o que define o seu sucesso. Tendência: Uma das mais conflituosas partes do D&D. Em Nobilia resume-se em dois pressupostos bem especificados. Seguem os dois aspectos e suas características. : O aspecto empático : Traduz-se nas situações assassinato e causar dor, o que viria popularmente a ser conhecido como o coração do indivíduo. A dor psicológica também entra em questão. Basicamente é como o personagem encara realizar esses atos. :: O neutro: não se importa em matar ou em torturar, mesmo que injustificadamente. Personagens materialistas normalmente são Neutros. Os princípios a seguir se aplicam a criaturas da mesma raça ou aliadas com o personagem. No caso de Druidas aos animais. ::: Obs.: Apesar de usarmos o termo neutro ''nas regras, a título de interpretação um personagem seria considerado impuro, ou seja seu coração está maculado a tals atos. Em resumo, quer dizer que perante um clérigo bom, uma pessoa de coração neutro será visto com uma conotação negativa, e não apenas como ''neutra. :: O bom: evitará ao máximo matar e só causará dor em casos excepcionais, como por força de lei ou justificáveis, como por exemplo em um ataque que ponha sua vida em risco ou de seus aliados. Outra característica é que é provável que em algum momento sinta culpa e vergonha por qualquer matança cometida. :: O maligno: sentirá prazer ao cometer assassinato e causar dor injustificadamente. : Nota: Necessariamente não é uma questão de quantidade, pois um mercenário neutro ''poderia ter matado dezenas de civis e apenas ser indiferente quanto a isso, pois estava sendo pago, enquanto um aldeão que matou o irmão por inveja e sentiu prazer ao fazê-lo será considerado maligno. : '''O aspecto moral' : Traduz-se nas situações de palavra dada e aplicação das leis/costumes orais ou escritos de sua região de criação. :: O neutro: ''é indiferente ao cumprimento de leis. Provavelmente irá cumpri-las parcialmente para não se atritar com outros habitantes do local. :: '''O leal: ''seguirá os costumes de sua região e a lei ao pé da letra, além de que ao realizar um juramento tentará de tudo para honrar sua palavra, indo até as últimas consequências se necessário. :: '''O caótico: ''possui uma tendência a não cumprir leis, ordens e menos ainda, a palavra dada. : '''Por trás das cortinas, humanidade': As exceções existem. Como mencionado na regra Liberdade de Escolhas, não deve haver intromissão na interpretação, apenas o julgamento do mestre quanto a continuidade da tendência. Porém ao avaliar deve-se levar em conta que não existe alguém livre de erros e tentações. ::: Sentir gosto ao causar dor psicológica é considerado um ato maligno. O Clérigo Turah Lyon, benfeitor, ao lidar com a Imperatriz Nicarina tratou-a com desprezo e lançou jogos mentais que a fizeram se sentir mal. Mas haviam dois motivos: ela havia ordenado uma invasão a provincia natal do sacerdote, e o segundo, mais profundo, ele havia se apaixonado pela líder. Para o clérigo, isso era a maior humilhação possível a ser sofrida e imaginou ser alvo de algum feitiço. Quando notou que era apenas um desejo puro de seu coração ficou revoltado e despertou um intenso desejo de vingança contra sua paixão e sentiu prazer ao proferir palavras que viriam a magoar profundamente Nicarina. Semanas após o encontro, sentiu um intenso remorso pelo o que fez, e admitiu que só agiu desse modo pela situação em que havia se colocado. ::: Dissimulação: '''Um personagem com aspectos polarizados (bom, mal, leal, caótico) que não aja conforme sua tendência original deve realizar seguidos testes de blefar para manter a aparência da tendência. Os personagens com aspectos neutros podem variar livremente entre os opostos.' : Regras de Combate Esta seção refere-se a regras já citadas no Livro do Jogador 3.5, mas corrigindo algumas distorções e erros de tradução. É um apanhado básico sobre o combate em si. '''Resumo:' Durante a movimentação é necessário definir a ordem de marcha dos personagens. Essa disposição mostrará como ficarão posicionados nos mapas de combate ''caso sejam surpreendidos. Quando dois grupos se aproximam, se fazem testes de ''observar ''para ambos. Se um grupo avistou o outro mas não foi percebido (ou não percebido por todos os integrantes do lado oposto) e iniciar um ataque, inicia-se uma rodada surpresa', ''e todos os envolvidos ativos determinam sua iniciativa e agem. Na próxima rodada inicia o combate regular e todos os' 'participantes determinam sua iniciativa e agem conforme determinado. Os personagens podem escolher realizar as diversas ações no combate, como atacar e mover-se.' Ordem de marcha: O grupo deve definir no mapa de combate como está posicionado. A ordem também pode ser determinada pela descrição da interpretação, como quando estiverem em uma taverna. Mapas de Combate: Ou Matriz de Combate, são mapas quadriculados feitos em escala para o combate. Cada quadrado equivale a 1,5 m. Observar: Perícia que determina em que distância o grupo se encontra. Cada dois quadrados de distância aumenta em 1 a CD do teste - que é 0 para personagens adjacentes. Assim, um grupo a 10 casas de distância teria que vencer uma CD 5 para notar a presença inimiga, e se estivessem a 40 quadrados teriam que vencer uma CD 20. Também é preciso levar em conta que o certos tipos de terreno possuem distâncias máximas para observar, como por exemplo, uma floresta comum que pode ir até 16 casas - a distância máxima é definida por um teste realizado pelo mestre. Caso a distância definida fosse 16 casas, ao se aproximarem dessa distância os personagens devem realizar testes de observar. Esse teste definirá quem se verá primeiro e a que altura do deslocamento. Rodada Surpresa: Um rodada especial, onde só os personagens que obtiveram sucesso no teste de oservar podem realizar ações, aós determinarem sua iniciativa. Durante a rodada surpresa só é permitido a realização de uma ação padrão. Iniciativa: É necessário rolar um d20 e somar o modificador de iniciativa descrito na ficha do personagem. A ordem ações é definida da maior iniciativa em diante. Rodada: A rodada no D&D representa seis segundos. Nesse período de tempo, mesmo que o personagem só realize um efetivo ataque, não significa que ele está imóvel pelo resto da rodada, mas sim realizando outras ações que cabem a descrição da própria rodada completa, como por exemplo, esquivando de outros golpes, observando um ponto fraco para atingir, ou mesmo tentando abrir a guarda do oponente com a esgrima para desferir o golpe em si. Tipos de Ações: '''Existem os seguintes tipos de ações: completa, padrão, de movimento ou equivalente a movimento e ações livres. : Na rodada é permitido ao personagem realizar: :#Uma ação de completa :#Uma ação padrão mais uma ação de movimento ou equivalente a movimento :#Duas ações de movimento. '''Ação Completa: É uma ação que toma a rodada inteira. Utilizar vários ataques na rodada é um tipo de ação completa. Ação Padrão: Utilizar somente um ataque é um exemplo de ação padrão. Ação de Movimento ou Equivalente: Movimentar-se no mapa de combate, utilizando o deslocamento indicado na ficha do personagem é uma ação de movimento. Existem ações que podem ser utilizadas no lugar do movimento, e essas ações são chamadas de equivalentes a movimento. Pegar algo da mochila é considerado uma ação equivalente a movimento. Ação livre: Não são consideradas na rodada de combate, sua utilização depende da aceitação e julgamento do mestre. Por exemplo, falar durante os seis segundos da rodada é uma ação livre. : Observação: Existem dois tipos a mais de ações, a rápida e a imediata, que foram introduzidas posteriormente em complementos do D&D, mas aparecem tão pouco no jogo que neste guia rápido é desnecessário explicá-las. Ataque: Para realizar um ataque, deve-se rolar um d20 e adicionar o bônus de ataque da arma. Se o resultado for igual ou maior do que a Classe de Armadura do oponente, então o ataque obteve sucesso e irá causar dano. Dano: Role o dado referente a arma utilizada e some o bônus de dano se houver. Classe Armadura: Ou simplesmente CA, é um número que define o quão difícil de acertar o personagem. Testes de resistência: São testes que se fazem em resposta a tipos de ataques ou magias, de forma a amenizar ou impedir o dano. São passivos e pode-se realizar sob qualquer situação - mesmo estando inconsciente ou desatento. Existem três: #'Fortitude': Teste feito contra venenos e magias que danificam a saúde do personagem. #'Reflexos': Teste feito contra magias e armadilhas que visem uma ampla área. #'Vontade': Teste feito contra magias e efeitos que afetem a mente e a consciência. Ataques de oportunidade: Área de Ameaça: O personagem ameaça todos os nove quadrados adjacentes a ele. Se um oponente realizar uma ação que provoque ataque de oportunidade nessa área, o personagem obtem direito a um. Pontos de Vida: Os pontos de vida representam a vitalidade do personagem no combate ou situações de esforço. A maioria dos personagens do mestre morre ao chegar a zero pontos. Pontos de Vida Negativos: Os personagens dos jogadores e alguns personagens do mestre possuem pontos de vida negativos. Esta condição representa a força de vontade e persistência dos mesmo para continuar sua missão. Morrendo: Quando um personagem obtem pontos de vida negativos, entre -1 e -10 ele está morrendo. Ele estará sangrando e precisa realizar testes todas as rodadas para se manter consciente. A Beira da Morte: Quando um personagem obtem pontos de vida negativos, entre -11 e -(*) ele está morrendo. Ele estará sangrando e precisa realizar testes todas as rodadas para se manter consciente, com a CD mais alta do que o estado morrendo. : Obs.: O dado de vida da classe com mais níveis e o modificador de constituição definem o valor de a beira da morte. Sangrando: Perdendo um ponto de vida por rodada. Morte: Quando o personagem obtem pontos de vida negativos Cura: Utilizando a perícia ou cura mágica é possível reverter a situação sangramento e retirar o personagem da condição morrendo ou a beira da morte. Modificadores de Combate Existem certas condições que oferecem modificadores as jogadas de ataque e/ou na CA: :: :: : 1 Estas ações substituem um ataque corpo-a-corpo, que pode ser proveniente de uma investida, ataques de uma ação de ataque completa ou mesmo um ataque de oportunidade. :2 Esta manobra foi traduzida erroneamente como Imobilizar ''no Livro do Jogador. Pontos de Ação Os personagens começam o jogo com 5 pontos de ação. Personagens acima do 1º nível começam com 5+ metade do seu nível. Toda vez que um personagem sobe de nível ele ganha 5+ metade do seu novo nível em p.a. '''Personagens do Mestre' Só os personagens persistentes possuem p.a. que é equivalente a metade de seu nível. Utilização É possível gastar um p.a. por rodada, como uma ação livre. Ele poderá ser utilizado nas formas abaixo descritas: Ataque Extra: Durante uma ação de ataque total, pode-se gasar um a.a. para adquiri um ataque extra com o bônus mais alto de ataque. Aumentar ataque: Role 1d6 e adicione na jogada de ataque. A partir do 8º nível até o 14º deve-se rolar 2 d6, o maior resultado será adicionado. No 15º nível são rolados 3 dados e como anteriormente, só o maior será adicionado. Aumentar Defesa: Dobra os bônus fornecidos por lutar defensivamente e defesa total, inclusive se já aumentados devido a acrobacia. Aumentar Magia: Aumenta o nível da magia em 2. Ativar Habilidade de Classe: ganha uma utilização adicional de uma habilidade de classe, como o golpe atordoante do monge. Emular Talento: Se possuir os pré-requisitos para adquirir o talento, o personagem pode utilizar 1 p.a. para emular durante uma rodada os benefícios do mesmo. Estabilizar: Diminui a CD de cura em 4 para estancar o sangramento nas condições morrendo ''e a ''beira da morte. Recobrar Feitiço: O arcano deve declarar no seu turno que utilizará esta opção. Como benefício, a magia não será gasta e poderá ser reutilizada novamente. Até o 7º nível de classe, só poderá ser recobrado magias de nível 1. Do 8º ao 14º poderá ser recobrada magias do nível 2. Em diante, ele poderá recobrar magias do nível 3. Recobrar Feitiço só pode ser utilizado uma vez por dia. Conjuradores espontâneos podem utlizar recobrar feitiço para lançar uma magia sem gastar uma de suas utilizações diárias, seguindo o mesmo parâmetro descrito acima sobre o nível das magias. Aprimorando Talentos Ataque Poderoso: Dobra o bônus de ataque fornecido pela utilização do talento. Especialização em Combate: Dobra o bônus de CA fornecido pela utilização do talento. Esquiva: Dobra o bônus, fornecendo +4 contra um inimigo em particular ou +2 contra vários inimigos. Foco em Magia: Aumenta a CD da magia de +1 para +2. Iniciativa Aprimorada: Dobra o benefício do talento fornecendo +8. Lutar as Cegas: Nega a chance de falha. Sucesso Decisivo Aprimorado: Penetração Mágica: Dobra o bônus, elevando-o para +4. Situações Especiais Certas Circunstâncias podem permitir a utilização dos p.a. de uma forma diferenciada. Elas são julgadas pelo mestre - como por exemplo, um excesso de raiva devido a perda de um companheiro do grupo. A única regra fixa é o perigo de morte iminente, a qual sempre habilita essas opções. Utilização Extra: O personagem pode utilizar mais de um p.a. na rodada. Ele não poderá repetir o mesmo tipo de utilização em uma ação para sobrepor os p.a. como para jogar 2d6 em aumentar ataque. Pode-se combinar utilizações na mesma ação, desde que sejam variadas, como por exemplo combinar aumentar ataque e emular talento - ataque poderoso. Talentos Metamágicos: É possível utilizar desta forma para adicionar os benefícios de um talento metamágico em uma magia sem tê-la preparado dessa forma, sem elevar o nível de utilização da mesma. Porém, o arcano que realizar esta ação tomará dano equivalente na CON equivalente a 1d3/ nível da magia (calcule o nível completo da magia como se estivesse com o modificador do talento metamágico). Aparar Golpe: É uma ação imediata, utilizada em situações de morte extrema. Faça um teste de ataque resistido entre os dois personagens, se o defensor vencer o ataque será anulado, caso contrário o ataque permanece inalterado. Espírito Resistente: Durante um golpe que mataria o personagem que ainda possui p.a. ele não morrerá. Essa ação é passiva e subtrai metade do que o personagem ganhou em p.a. no último avanço de nível. Caso ainda reste pontos de ação no personagem, ele simplesmente anulará os efeitos que lhe causariam a morte. Se seus pontos forem reduzidos a 0 ele ficará a -10 pv. PJs e Personagens Persistentes só podem morrer em batalha se tiverem seus p.a. zerados.